


Imperfect Love's Perfect Wedding

by babyvfan



Series: Imperfectly Perfect Love Story [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Female Draco Malfoy, Genderswap, Light Angst, Memory Lane, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 07:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17055536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyvfan/pseuds/babyvfan
Summary: The classic tale. First she hated him; she hated him with every fiber in her body. Until she became intrigued with him, then fascinated with him, and ended up falling in love with him. Then again, she suppose she always loved him, even when she hated him. *Sequel to Hunt for Bridal Perfection





	Imperfect Love's Perfect Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlenightdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlenightdragon/gifts).



* * *

 

_All the air practically rushed out of her body as if she had been punched or hexed as beautiful, vivid emerald-green eyes turned to her, causing bolts of warmth to coil in the pit of her stomach._

_He was beautiful, just as lovely as his eyes. When she first saw him at Madame Malkin's shop, she couldn't deny there was a certain appeal to him even if he was smaller than most kids their age, and the clothes he wore were unflattering, hanging heavily on his small frame, looking like they belonged to a walrus. Up close now she saw that he was more just than appealing; he was beautiful even with the scar. Wild hair the color of a raven's wing, sticking out in every direction, but somehow suited him, skin that looked smooth and was tinted with a light gold. His face soft and delicate-looking, almost like a porcelain-doll. And those beautiful vivid greens, sparkling with specks of gold that glowed from the afternoon sun, were like pieces of cut emeralds._

_And they were still looking at her._

_Warmth, sharp like needles, pricked her stomach. She resisted the urge to fix her hair to make sure her pigtails were set just right. To check over her clothes and make sure her robes were neat. She reminded herself that she was a Malfoy, and that she always looked good._

" _So it's true then," she said, stepping into the compartment. "What they're saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."_

_She couldn't explain why his name sounded so perfect as it did sliding off her tongue. All she knew was that it flowed, had a nice ring to it, and made the prickling warm needles sharpen._

_His eyes slowly moved over from her to what was behind her. She followed the direction of his eyes, where her two bodyguards stood._

" _Oh them. This is Crabbe," She nodded towards their direction. "And Goyle." She took a step closer to him, her lips curling into a slight smirk. "And I'm Malfoy. Draconisa Malfoy. But you can call me Nisa."_

_A snort erupted. She turned to where the offending sound came from, seeing it was from a red-head whose presence was an offense to not only her eyes but to the wizarding world itself._

_A Weasel. Her nose wrinkled in disgust, and a scowl pinched her face. "Think my name is funny, do you?" she snapped. "Note that I had no need to ask yours." She scanned him from head to toe, taking in the too irritatingly-bright red hair, the dirt smudged on his nose, and the cheap robe that might have been passable if it weren't for the poor handiwork. "Red hair, freckles, and a hand-me-down robe. You must be a Weasley. My father is always telling me how your family has more children than they know what to do with."_

_The weasel's face flushed in anger. He looked like he wanted to punch her but dropped his fist as her bodyguards stepped forward, cracking their knuckles that were three times the size of his pathetic hand._

_Satisfied with her victory, she turned back to beautiful emerald-green whose gaze shifted from the weasel back to her. There was a look in those sparkling eyes that baffled her, something that resembled disapproval. She shoved the thought and the uneasy feeling that came with it aside, choosing to focus on other things._

_Like the fact Harry Potter was the same appealing boy from the robe-shop. Like the fact he was the hero she heard stories about and dreamt of meeting her whole life. And the pressing fact that he was with the Weasel. The poor thing obviously didn't know much of their world if he was choosing to get close to a disgraceful blood-traitor. He would need some guidance._

_Luckily for him, she knew just the girl for the job. "You'll soon find that some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort," She sent a scowl to Weasley, whose face was still red. He averted his eyes from her glare. "I can help you there."_

_She stuck out her hand. Potter's eyes dropped from her face to her hand. A rush of excitement shot through her body as she waited in anticipation. She couldn't wait for him to accept her offer so she could take him away from the blood-traitor's grasps and bring back to her compartment, where she'd treat him to chocolate and tea and tell him all about Hogwarts. She couldn't wait for the sorting, and hoped with all of her heart that he would be in Slytherin with her. She'd show him her room, tell him about Quidditch and warn him about her sharp-tongued godfather, make sure that he was seated next to her in every class-_

_Potter lifted his head, his narrow eyes flashing, and said "I think I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks."_

_And just like that, her dreams were shattered, dying an ugly, painful death. The warmth that flickered in her body chilled to solid ice that broke off into pieces, dropping to the pit of her stomach._

_Shock slammed into her as if she walked straight into a brick wall. Then after shock came, anger flourished, sweeping across her body like a vicious storm. "I'd watch it if I were you, Potter. Be a shame for you to end up like your parents."_

_With a spin of her heel, she shoved Crabbed out of the way as she stormed out of the compartment. Her throat felt tight, as if someone was squeezing it. Tears stung her eyes, burning like acid, but she refused to let them fall. She refused to let anyone see her vulnerable. She refused to let_  him _see her that way._

Stupid, stupid Potter _, she cursed with a scowl._

* * *

She sucked in a deep breath as it could save her from drowning, but the action did nothing, unable to stop the inevitable. She was drowning. She was being pulled in from every direction, forces slamming into her from all sides, pushing her into a spot. Crushing her into nothing.

It was agonizing. It was brutal. It was torture in the worst possible way and she didn't want it to end.

Almost as if he could read her thoughts, he increased his torturous tactics. His hands crept underneath and cupped her arse, lifting her slightly off the bed to pull her closer to him while he continued to thrust into her, creating more friction between them, causing her moans to heighten into loud gasps.

" _Oh!_ " she cried out, clutching onto the sheets. "Harry!"

"Look at me, love."

Look at him? She barely enough energy to speak.

One hand kept a firm hold on her bum while other crept down to her face, cupping her cheek. His thumb brushed against her lips, making her smile widen. "Look at me, Nisa."

She used one hand that was clutching onto the sheet to place it over his hand. She opened her eyes just a bit. Beautiful, emerald-green, specked with gold eyes stared down at her, glowing with desire and love she'd never get tired of seeing.

Harry smiled down at her before he captured her lips in a bruising, passionate kiss that stole whatever breath she had left in her lungs.

Her hands flew to his shoulders, gripping onto them tightly. She pulled away from their lip-lock as she felt a fire-storm of pleasure surging through her body, building in her center.

"Dear Merlin!" she screamed. "I'm gonna-I'm gonna…"

"I know," he grunted. "Me too." He tightened his hold on her lips, thrusting into her more deeply. "So… _close_."

She held onto his shoulders like they were her lifeline. She needed something to keep her steady. To keep her from going completely under.

"Let go." he whispered.

To hell with it. If she was going to drown, she wasn't going quietly. She opened her mouth and screamed as hot, coiling pressure burst from her.

Above her, Harry grunted. He thrust her into her once, twice, three times before his body stiffened and he exploded. His scream was just as loud as hers, just as desperate, as he came.

"Nisa." he breathed her name before he collapsed onto the bed, always careful not to crush her.

He rolled onto his back, a smile spreading across his face. He looked so peaceful, so beautiful that she wanted to kiss him but was too tired to move. He opened his left eye, glancing over at her. He must have known what she was thinking because his arm wound itself around her waist and brought her over to him.

_I knew there was a reason why I kept him around_ , she smiled to herself. She kissed his chest before she laid her head down on it. She was rewarded with a kiss to the temple as his hold on her tightened.

They spent a few minutes lying in bed, trying to recover from their blissful orgasm-high. Harry combed his fingers through her hair. She snuggled against his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat settle down.

Harry chuckled under his breath, causing her to look up at him. Laughing, he stroked her hair. "Who the hell needs coffee after a morning like that?"

She whacked him playfully in the arm. "Wouldn't have a morning like that if it weren't for certain spiders." She glanced down at his fingers, the culprits. She was peacefully sleeping, dreaming of their beautiful wedding, when she felt light touches brushing against her skin. First caressing, then teasing. The moment she felt a warm tongue brush against her skin while those teasing fingers opened her folds, she knew she was a goner.

He kissed her head again, then her lips. "Don't blame me. The spiders saw a beautiful angel in their web. They simply wanted a taste."

She snorted, whacking his arm again. Only Harry would think cheesy spider references were romantic. "If we're like this engaged, I fear how we'll be like married."

Harry's eyes softened. "I guess we'll find out tomorrow."

She purred, unable to wipe the grin off her face anymore than she could control the giddiness brimming inside her.

Tomorrow they would be married, in her mother's gardens, in front of all their friends and family. Tomorrow she would be Mrs. Malfoy-Potter and Harry would be hers forever.

"I can't wait."

"Me too." He kissed her.

She was about to reply until she felt something hard poke her thigh. Intrigued, she climbed onto her fiancé's body, lying on top of him.

"Nisa." he whispered, his eyes darkening.

"Seems to me, Potter, you can't wait till our honeymoon."

He bit his lip, saying nothing. Nisa decided to have fun with him by rolling her hips, deliberately brushing against his erection while dropping soft kisses across his chest.

"Nisa." he moaned. "You're playing with fire."

She waited until his gaze was focused on before she rolled her hips, this time while twisting his nipples.

Harry threw his head back as a wail broke from his lips, one hand holding onto her hips while the other clenched to his pillow.

She leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Maybe I want to get burned."

Harry froze. The next thing she knew, she was rolled over and lying underneath him, her wrists pinned by her head. She barely had time to blink before he entered into her again.

Once they finally managed to untangle themselves from each other and get out of bed, they freshened up with a nice shower (together of course, by Harry's request which she was happy to oblige) and then went down to the kitchen for breakfast.

Kreacher already had the table set with plates of scrambled eggs served with bacon and sausage, a basket of croissants with jars of raspberry jam and Nutella, and a kettle of tea.

"What are you looking over?" Harry asked, noticing the papers spread around her.

"The guest list to see whose coming and who declined. Thankfully almost everyone accepted. And the wedding invitations."

"And you decided do that right now? A day before the wedding?"

"Nothing wrong with making sure everything goes accordingly."

Harry smirked but wisely kept his mouth shut, focusing on smearing his croissant with Nutella.

Following wedding tradition, they were leaving each other today and won't be reunited till tomorrow afternoon, at their wedding. She was going over to Malfoy Manor to prepare for the wedding while Harry would stay at Grimmauld Place with his friends. She was a tad worried about the state of the house, and more importantly the state of her fiancé, especially given what happened the last time he'd be left with the Weasleys and his friends. She came back to the house the morning after the bachelor's party Weasley threw him. While the place was free of half-naked strippers, it was absolutely trashed. She found a shit-faced Harry passed out by the stairs, cradling two empty bottles of Firewhiskey while his friends were sprawled all over the place and there was a large zebra in the living with a blue boa around its neck.

Safe to say Harry learned the meaning of limits the hard way when the pending headache slammed against his skull and she denied him an Anti-hangover potion.

"I'm wondering if I should fear for the safety of the house while I'm gone."

Harry rolled his eyes. "It will still be in one piece by the time you get back."

Nisa hummed as she helped herself to tea.

All too soon the floo roared and Pansy stepped into the living room with a smirk on her face.

"Well, well, well," she said. "So you two can make it long without tearing off each other's clothes? Glad to know you understand the meaning of self-control."

"Ha bloody ha, Parkinson." She walked over to give her best friend/maid of honor a hug, though she did squeeze her a bit for the comment.

"You know you love me, doll." Pansy whispered.

And everyday Nisa wondered why.

"Pansy." Harry came over to hug her.

"Potter." She accepted the peck he planted on her cheek, and gave him one in return. "Mind if I steal your blushing bride for the rest of the day?"

"By all means," Harry smiled. "Have at her."

Nisa gawked at him before she whacked him with her purse. "Some fiancé you are."

This time he laughed. When she made a move to strike him again, he grabbed her by the wrist and reeled her in, planting a sweet kiss on her lips.

Moaning, she wrapped her arms around him.

Harry brushed his lips against hers. "Last one before we're married."

Nisa hummed happily a she snuck one kiss in before she broke free of his hold.

At the Malfoy manor, the place buzzed with energy and hustle as house-elves moved through room to room cleaning, moving boxes and packages from here to there, preparing for the wedding. She took a peek into the kitchen, where she saw the appetizers and food laid out on the table, including the ten-tier high wedding cake that was currently being frosted.

She found her mother in the backyard, clipboard and quill in hand, clicking items off her list while barking out orders to the workers. She stopped mid-order, her frowning lips curling into a smile, once she caught sight of her.

"Darling." Mother handed her clipboard over to an elf and came towards her, pulling her into a hug.

"Mother," She eased away from her and swept her eyes over the backyard. They already brought out the chairs, the alter was halfway finished, and house-elves were lying out the candles. "It looks amazing."

Mother beamed with pride. "Only the best for my darling princess. Come," She linked her arms through hers and Pansy's, leading them inside. "We have much to discuss."

Mother was looking forward to the wedding as much as she was. And like her daughter, she wanted to make sure that everything was perfect. She assured Nisa that the wards were set and keep uninvited guests out, mainly the press who tried to weasel their way in for an exclusive. The caterers brought in half the food, and would bring in the other half tomorrow. The florists dropped off the arrangements, including her bouquet of white roses. She also gave a severe warning to each and every house-elf of brutal consequences if even one thing was amiss.

"And," Mother smiled. "While your father won't be able to come till tomorrow morning, he did drop off an early wedding present for you." At the snap of her fingers, a house-elf brought over a pearl-pink box. He handed it to Mother. Mother handed it to her. "Straight from Paris."

She had her at Paris. Nisa tore the cover off, tossing it aside, gasping at what laid inside. Pure white silk-satin open-toe platform pumps with silver and pale-pink cherry blossoms embellishments cascading down the heels.

"Oh," she breathed, taking one out of the box. "It's beautiful."

"And _high_ ," Pansy added. Nisa turned her frowning questioningly. "Nisa, you're tall enough as it. And no offense to Potter and all but the poor darling is a shrimp in comparison. Are you really going to make the poor dear feel inferior at his own wedding?"

Nisa couldn't snap at her for the comment. She was the taller of the two, having five inches over him. It's been that way since they were in school.

A smile curled her lips as she remembered the first time she noticed the height difference between them, back in third year.

" _Shut up, Malfoy."_

_Nisa blinked in surprise by the sharpness embedded in the command, then smirked as she recognized whom that sharpness belonged to._

_Emerald-green shot daggers at her, daring her to say another word against his dear drunken oaf._

_Unfortunately for Potter, she was one to never back down from a challenge._

_Sharing a snicker with Pansy, she strutted over to him, all without breaking her eyes away from his._

_The more she came closer, the more she noticed the changes he went through during the summer. His face, though still bright with a touch of innocence, had sharpened, losing much of baby-fat chubbiness and becoming more refined. His hair grown out a bit more but was still a wild bird-nest._

_The one thing puberty didn't change was his height. He was still short but his body had filled out, toning up a bit, less wiry and more lean._

_The beauty of Quidditch she supposed._

_She noted that she wasn't the only out checking out the opponent. Potter seemed to be doing the same. A flare of pride rushed through her. Puberty did her well._

_Potter seemed to think so. His eyes examined her, starting from her legs, her curves, her chest (heat buzzed in that particular area as he looked over at it), and finally to her eyes. He had to tilt his head back to look at her. She was pleased to see her newfound height was another advantage she had over him._

" _Make me." She closed the distance between them, leaning in close, watching him suck in a sharp breath._

_His Adam's apple bobbled as his eyes dropped to her lips, then her neck, taking a quick peek at her chest. He swallowed again when his eyes snapped back to her and saw that she noticed his eye slip._

The sneaky git. Then again she couldn't blame for being so dumbfounded. Beauty was a gift puberty bestowed on the Black women, turning them from adorable girls to breathtaking ladies. Her grandmother had men fighting for her hand since she was twelve. Her mother the same. She was no different.

"Nisa?"

She gave her best friend a smile and cradled the shoe against her chest as if it were a child. "Keep in mind that it's my wedding, too. I want to look my very best. If Harry is so worried about being short-ended, I'm sure we can find a good pair of shoes to boost his height."

Pansy laughed, and they all joined in with her.

The musicians stopped by later in the afternoon to over their sets. She was pleased the songs went by smoothly, though she did snap at one violinist for pulling a sharp g that rang like nails on a chalkboard, warming him he'd have a bridezilla on his hands if he didn't straighten out his tune.

By the dusk, most of the backyard was done, and Granger and Lovegood came through the floo. Once her full entourage was together, Nisa and her mother led them upstairs to one of the guestrooms where their dresses were waiting.

Finding the right dresses for her bridesmaids proved to be quite the challenge. Each one differed in style-preference as well body-shape. Pansy thought straps would be nice, Granger preferred that it featured a wrap. Lovegood didn't care of the style as long as it was comfortable. Along with finding the right style, there was also finding the right color.

Lavender was a popular choice for bridesmaids but the problem with popular was that everyone followed the trend. Lavender was becoming a common color to see on bridesmaids, and Nisa refused to have anything common featured in her wedding.

After a month of looking through wedding catalogues and browsing through shops, she finally came across the perfect dress. A periwinkle strapless Bella chiffon and charmelise dress with a sweetheart neckline, charmelise waistband, shirred bodice, and high-low hem.

It looked good on the hanger. It looked good on the girls when they tried it on for the first time. It looked terrific on them now as they slipped it on for one more fitting.

"I won't lie, Nisa," Granger said, running her hands over the skirt as she gazed at her reflection. "I wasn't sure when you first picked out this dress. But I have to admit it's nice."

"More than nice, Granger," Pansy said. "It's beautiful."

"Yes, yes it is. And I wish for it to remain as such," Nisa shot a pointed look at the seamstress working on Lovegood's skirt. "Make sure to add clothing-protection spells on the dresses before you hang them up. I will not have my bridesmaids looking wretched on my wedding."

The woman scowled at her but nodded.

"And as for you lot," Nisa passed that pointed look onto Pansy and the others. "Remember black heels. Straps are acceptable. I will get very angry if they are open-toe. Heads will  _roll_  if they are less than three inch. Also remember to have your hair up and-"

"Pinned with the rose you left for us or you will do it for us yourself," They finished, perfectly in sync with one another. "And if the rose is crinkled or imperfect in any way, you will most definitely have our heads."

Fast learners, they were.

Once their dresses were taken care of, they moved onto the main attraction: her dress. Her dress was kept in her room, out of its garment bag and hung on a mannequin with her veil spread out.

The sight of it nearly took Nisa's breath away.

A Lazaro princess ballgown the color of fresh cream with a mass of tulle controlled by a circular gathered skirt. The bodice pleated satin-silk organza with a sweetheart neckline.

"Oh," she gasped softly. "It's just as beautiful as I remember."

"And to think it only took a few thousand stores to find it." Pansy chirped.

"Shut it, Parkinson."

Granger and Lovegood tried and failed to suppress their laughter. Even Mother hid a secret smile.

Nisa rolled her eyes, dismissing them.

It was one thing to find the perfect dress for her bridesmaids but it was quite another to find the perfect one for herself. To say it was challenge would be putting it mildly. She supposed the long-search could be blamed on herself for being so picky, but she was a Malfoy and Malfoys never settled for second-best. She didn't want to look pretty or even beautiful for her wedding. She wanted to look mesmerizing. And if achieving that level of perfection required her going through thousands of stores, then so be it. She dragged her entourage through every bridal shop in not only London but Paris and Milan, finding not a single one that suited her. Until they came across a New York City bridal shop called Kleinfield's where she found this diamond in the rough gem.

"Potter is going to go nuts when he sees you," Pansy said. "Drool and everything."

Nisa smiled to herself as she ran her hand over the skirt. She already knew the man would ravish her on their wedding night. He told her as much when he made an unexpected stop at her bridal appointment. But how he would react when she walked down the aisle? While she wouldn't mind seeing drool, she wanted more than that. She wanted Harry to look at her like she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Like…

_She nearly cringed as she looked into her reflection in the ladies' room and saw that the updo she had her hair set in that took hours to perfect was ruined. Courtesy of her date, a nethanderal Durmstrang boy whom pulled away from her at the end of Yule ball when a fight broke out. Apparently watching idiots fight was more important than being with her._

_Grumbling under her breath, she looked down at her dress. At least that was still intact. A simple but beautiful pearl-pink chiffon gown with a crisscrossed bodice and draped flowing skirt. She felt a princess the moment she slipped the dress on, and was so sure her date would think the same. Tell her that she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen._

_Her date barely looked at her the whole time they marched into the ballroom. Not when they danced. Not when they watched the fire show Dumbledore put on. He smiled at her as they took their seats but that was it._

_She couldn't help but feel pangs of disappointment set in, pricking her chest. Mother told her that the Hogwarts' Yule Ball was one of the most magical nights of her life. She hoped it would be the same way for her._

_Fate, on the other hand, had other ideas for her._

_After she fixed her hair, she refreshed her makeup, retouching her lipstick and reapplying her eye-shadow. Once she was set, she placed her items back into the makeup bag and headed towards the door. Only to nearly fall onto floor as an oaf knocked into her, causing her to stumble. Thankfully she caught onto the door handle to prevent her fall otherwise, one wrong step could have torn a hole through her dress._

" _Watch where you're going, you idi-"She stopped as emerald-green eyes glanced up at her._

_The Gryffindor Golden boy. Of course._

" _Potter," she smirked. "If you're looking for your date, I suggest you try the dancefloor. She seemed to be getting quite cozy with a Durmstrang boy."_

_Potter frowned but he didn't rise to the bait like she hoped. "It's funny you should gloating, Malfoy, when I passed by your date snogging a third-year."_

_She made a mental note to herself to find the bastard and kill him. She'd use the little skank to clubber him._

_With that said, Potter continued his walk but before he disappeared from view, he looked over his shoulder. His eyes narrowed as he looked at her, then the lines of his face smoothened. Something shone in his eyes, something that wasn't anger or irritation. Something that made her stomach churn but noting in a nauseating way._

" _By the way, Malfoy, not to stroke your ego or something but…" His eyes flashed but not in anger. "You look nice."_

_Her mouth opened but no sound came out._

" _Actually," More words were coming out from his mouth. "You look…kinda pretty. Well, really pretty actually."_

_Her mouth opened wider._

_Potter said that she looked nice. He thought she looked pretty._

_By the time she managed to wade through her confusion, Potter was already gone._

That was exactly how she wanted him to look at her.

She bit in the inside of her cheek, warmth flooding her chest as she remembered that night, wearing a grin on her face that could only be described as love-struck. "Maybe if I'm lucky, it will be both."

She took her new shoes out of the box and laid them out in front of the dress.

The rest of the day rolled by. Nisa and her mother made sure to triple-check everything from the setting, the flowers, the candles, and the food. Granger even offered to check up tomorrow's weather to make it'd be perfect, even though Mother explained that the estate would be cloaked with a spell to protect it from the elements should unexpected weather come along.

At dinner they spilt a bottle of wine and raised a glass in Nisa's honor.

"To you and Harry, my dear," Mother smiled, her eyes filled with tears. "May your years together be filled with happiness and love." A teasing glint entered her eyes. "And to my future grandchildren I know will come along shortly."

"Mother!" Nisa yelped, her face hot, as laughter rang throughout the table.

"What, dear?" Her mother batted her eyelashes innocently. "Is it wrong to assume that there will be children down the line?" Her brows furrowed questioningly, a slim brow arched, she lowered her wine glass. "You do wish to have children, don't you?"

"Of course I do-"

Pansy cut in. "I wouldn't worry about them, Mrs. Malfoy. The way Nisa and Harry are, it wouldn't surprise me if the next time Nisa comes over, she announces she's carrying your first grandchild."

Laughter rang through the room once more. Pansy's was cut short, changing into a pained yelp, when Nisa kicked her shin.

Before she went to bed that night, Nisa looked over at the wedding dress, once again stunned by its beauty. She envisioned herself walking down the aisle in it. She pictured the look on Harry's face when she began her march.

She went to sleep with a smile on her face

The night of her wedding went unhinged with a few minor annoyances here and there. The morning of the actual wedding day started off with not just a minor annoyance but a huge oops. Thanks to one idiotic house-elf who decided to carry the wedding cake out to the backyard.

The cake slipped from her hands before she took another step.

"You stupid, worthless insect!" She had to be held back by Granger and Lovegood before could rip her head off.

"Lonny is sorry, Mistress Nisa," the fool croaked from the kitchen chair that was her hiding place. The ruined cake was laid out between them. "Lonny will fix it. Lonny will-"

"Be quiet and do keep out sight for the rest of the day." Mother instructed. The ice in her voice made the creature flinch before he nodded. When she turned to her, her tone softened. "Fear not, darling. I've taken precautions in case something like this was to happen. I've had the caterers make a second cake, which they'll bring around one."

While insubordinate house-elves might make messes, she still her mother who was always one step ahead.

Unfortunately for her, that wasn't the only incident to occur that day.

The same violinist who messed up his part yesterday sent a telegram via owl that he came down with food-poisoning after he went to some sushi bar with the group and wouldn't be able to come.

Weasley popped into the manor at late noon to drop off his daughter, little Rose, who'd be acting as the flower-girl. The little girl squealed at sight of flowers and candles. She ran over to the nearest vase and stretched, standing on her tippy-toes, to touch a petal. She leaped up to touch it and ended up knocking the vase backwards, which knocked into a candle stand, which knocked into another, then another until half a dozen stands and candles were lying on the floor, dented and cracked, with water raining on them from the broken flower vase.

"We have extras, darling," Mother said before Nisa opened her mouth. A good thing too since she was ready to curse the little brat. "Relax."

"Just breathe, Nisa," Pansy said. "You don't want to cause a big explosion on your wedding day."

It was funny Pansy should say that since it seemed like the universe wanted her to have a heart attack on her big day.

Rose hiccupped in Granger's arms and Nisa moved forward to throttle her. Mother quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Honestly, Nisa, she's only four," Granger said. "She doesn't know any better."

"Four or not, Granger, she won't live to see five if she causes another mess."

"It's funny," Lovegood picked up a piece of the broken candles. "They said if more than one catastrophe happens, especially on grand events such as this, it's a sign from the universe whom want to tell us something."

That was absolutely the last time she wanted to hear. She turned her heated glared over to Lovegood, and the girl wisely dropped the candle piece and took a step back.

Either the universe decided they were done messing with her or simply pitied her because Rose's mishap with the candles was the last incident to happen Whatever the reason, Nisa was grateful since she was sure she was going to lose it if anything else went wrong.

Around four the backyard was fully decorated and guests began to arrive. Nisa watched them greet and smile at one another as they took their seats from her bedroom window.

She finished her shower, had moisturized her body with her favorite jasmine lotion, and wanted to do her hair and makeup before she put on her dress.

As the servant painted her lips with sheen rose-pink lipgloss, a knock rattled the door.

"Answer it," she ordered the house-elf who was filing her nails. "Most likely it's Mother."

The elf answered the door but before she could announce who it was, the guest barged in.

Instead of Mother wanting to go over last-minute arrangements or Pansy reminding her that her wedding was in an hour and she needed to get ready, Ginny Weasley walked into the room as if there was nothing strange about that.

_What the fucking hell?!_  She slapped the servants' hands away from her face and whirled over in her seat.

She wasn't familiar with the all the wedding traditions but she was sure the fiancée seeing her fiancé's former fiancée was a recipe for disaster. One that would end in a catfight or have the weaselette lost her hair.

She dismissed the house-elves who left without another word. She stared at the weaselette. The weaselette stared at anything and everything but her. The walls, the vanity table where she was seated at while pointedly avoiding Nisa's eyes, the porcelain dolls posted on her bookshelves, her canopy bed, and her dress. When the weaselette saw her dress, her dark eyes widened slightly, and she took a step towards it.

Nisa growled under her breath. If the weaselette as so much as touch the veil, she'd have her head. The give it to her brother as an early Christmas present.

"Oh wow," she said. "You certainly know how to pick a dress. It's definitely different from the one I picked out."

Nisa shuddered as a sherbet-colored dress with gold embellishment popped into her mind. It was one of the many dresses she tried on at Kleinfield's, and one she nearly said yes to. It molded perfectly on her body, it was bold but not too outrageous, and carried that level of bridal perfection she was aiming for. The perfection level proved to be nothing more than an illusion when Granger blurted out that Ginny Weasley picked out the exact dress.

At the time Nisa, along with her entourage (Pansy especially) wanted her head, for that comment. Now, as much as she was still annoyed with Granger, she was grateful for the girl for speaking out. If she had bought the dress and found out later about it, she would have been even more furious.

"As much as I enjoy our little chats, Weasely," About as much as she enjoyed hearing Grangers' hours-long rant on the cruelty of house-elf servitude. "I am in the middle of something important. If would you gladly spit out whatever it is you want to say so I can continue getting ready for my wedding, that would be lovely."

The Weaselette blinked, surprised. She played with the hem of her dress, a bluish-green strapped number. "I guess…I really don't know where to start."

Lovely. Nisa rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I just…well-I suppose congratulations are in order."

Huh. She didn't expect to hear that comment. Frowning slightly, Nisa folded her arms against her chest and leaned into her chair.

"Look, Nisa, it's clear we'll never be friends," That was the understatement of the year. "But I wish you happiness. I know you'll have it because Harry is an amazing guy. One who deserves happiness more than anyone."

She wasn't expecting to hear that. "Why the hell are you telling me this?"

The girl looked just as confused as Nisa. "I don't know. I guess…" She took in a deep breath and turned to her, finally meeting her eyes. "Harry was my first love, Nisa. My first everything in fact. I know no matter what, he'll always be my first love. Just like I'll always be his."

Nisa sucked in a sharp breath as if the other girl had struck her. She might as well have. Her words carried the power of a punch

"Well, anyway, congratulations, Nisa. Harry is a great guy. You're really lucky."

_Because she would she knew first-hand just of how great of a guy he could be,_ a voice whispered in her ear _._

She kept her eyes locked on the girl until she left. She released her breath when the door closed behind her, not realizing she was holding it for so long.

" _Harry was my first love, Nisa. My first everything in fact. I know no matter how, he'll always be my first love. Just like I'll always be his."_

With shaky hands, Nisa turned back to the vanity mirror to continue on where the house-elves left off. She whisked her cheeks with blush, then unknotted the rollers from her hair, straightening out her platinum-blonde locks with a few tugs of her brush.

" _It's kinda odd," She overheard Granger say to Harry as she stepped away from the dinner table to freshen herself up. "You and Nisa, I mean. If someone had told me you two would end up together-"_

" _I would have punched the git for you." Weasely said._

She coughed into her hand, trying to clear her throat. She made a note to herself to get some water before she had to go down. Once the blush was in order, she moved onto her lips.

"… _if more than one catastrophe happens, especially on grand events such as this, it's a sign from the universe whom want to tell us something_."

Lips freshly-coated and glossed, Nisa checked her reflection in the mirror. She looked good for the most part, except for one slight hinge. The makeup line for her left eye was crooked.

She grabbed her makeup pencil to correct the mistake but her cursed hands wouldn't stop shaking, making the problem worse. After the third try, she tossed the pencil onto the table and switched to tissue. But that didn't seem to work either.

Throat tight, she breathed in deeply through her nose and looked at her reflection.

_Throat tight, she looked up at her reflection, not recognizing the girl staring back at her. She didn't look like the sly and untouchable Nisa Malfoy, Slytherin Ice Princess. She looked like a lost, frightened little girl who could be beaten by her own shadow._

_A lost, frightened girl whose very life hang at the command of a madman who had taken control of her, her parents, her home, everything. That very same madman who set her with a task to prove her worthiness, one meant to be fulfilled or face deadly consequences. The same madman looking for any excuse to punish her father for his insolence and would gladly use either her or her mother to do so._

_Her mother. Bile burnt her throat, tears stinging her eyes as she thought of the woman, a prisoner in her own home, surrounded by blood-thirsty dogs including her aunt who'd happily tear her to pieces if their monster gave them the order._

_But not before he had his way with her first, and knowing the bastard he'd make Nisa watch._

_A dry sob burst from her lips. She placed hand over her mouth in an effort to control herself, even though everything from her hand, her shoulders, and her lips were quivering like mad._

" _I know what you did, Malfoy."_

_Potter marched into the bathroom like he was going off into battle, his strides slow but purposeful, his eyes hard._

" _You hexed her, didn't you?"_

_Nisa gripped onto the sink as emotions swirled inside her like a storm. Shock that she had been figured out. Fear of the news somehow getting back to her aunt, or worse the Dark Lord. Most of all anger. Angry at the fact she was acting so weak, that she was weak. Angry that all of her attempts to rid the world of the old goat have failed to come through. Most of all angry at the fact that of all of people to catch her at her lowest point, it was Potter._

_Goddamn stupid bloody Potter._

_Before she knew it, she whirled around and drawn out her wand, fixing a hex at him. Harry dodged just in time, and her spell ended up stinging the wall._

_He answered back with a hex on his own she barely dodged._

_Back and forth they went, firing hexes at one another, ducking and dodging from the opponent's attacks. An unspeakable hex, one of the many dark spells Bellatrix taught her over the summer, was glowing on the tip of her wand, ready to be fired. Before she casted it, Potter aimed for her._

" _Expelliarmus!"_

_Her wand was knocked right out of her hand, sent flying across the room, leaving behind a scar on her wrist._

_She might be wandless but her hands worked perfectly, which she used to pound against Potter's chest over and over again as she stormed towards him. She mustered all her energy and strength into a slap she delivered to his cheek that swerved his head the other direction, his swollen cheek imprinted with her handprint. Before she stuck him again, he grabbed her wrist and squeezed, making her cry out in pain._

_Anger coursing through her veins, she raised her other hand, only for it to get caught and squeezed. With her at his mercy, Potter charged forward, knocking her into the wall, nearly shattering the mirror where she had standing in front of before._

" _Let me go!" She exclaimed. "Let me go, you goddamn bast-"_

_Potter cut off her, not with another hex or a tighter squeeze to her wrist but with a touch. His thumb slowly trailing down her wrist. It was an accident touch; most likely a slip, yet a molten bolt of heat shot through her stomach, causing her to lose her train of thought. He lowered her bound wrists that were held by the hands of her head, placing them in between them, his hold still firm but his touch not rough. It was almost gentle._

_She held her breath as she looked down at their locked hands, feeling bolts of heat shooting across her body like hexes, weakening her state of mind, making her feel almost dazed. Her eyes trailed up to Potter, whose eyes soften as they met hers._

_She didn't think it was possible for green eyes to become greener but Potter once again broke the mole. His eyes were more prominent._

_She couldn't recall a time when his eyes looked at her without hatred or irritation. He looked at her like he wanted to…like he wanted…_

_His eyes dropped from her eyes to her lips, as just they did in third year. Only this time they didn't look away._

_Heart-pounding, Nisa stared back at him. The fear and anger waned down as heat flooded into her chest. Potter released one wrist and placed one hand against her face, tucking loose strands of hair behind her ear, then moving down towards her cheek. He stroked the skin tenderly, as if it were fine china meant to handled with the upmost care. All without looking away from her and pulling himself closer to her._

_She was trapped in the same spell as him, falling deeper into it. She slowly closed her eyes and leaned in close, mouth opening, lips puckering._

_He was so close that his breath kissed her face, lulling her senses. She leaned in a bit closer, practically feeling the softness of his lips._

_To end up kissing the cold air as Potter snapped open his eyes and released her wrists, stepping away from her._

" _I can't." He whispered._

_Why? Why couldn't he? Was it because he could sense the black magic of the dark mark branded on her arm? Was it because she wasn't a perfect little Gryffindor like his stupid friends? That she wasn't a freckle-faced, redhead like that slut she-weasel?_

_Either way, it was like first year all over again. She offered a part of herself to him, hoping that it might be it, only for Potter to throw it back at her face._

_She watched him steal one more glance at her before he walked away, wanting to threw a hundred curses at him. Scream that she couldn't wait to see his end. But her throat was filled with sobs she struggled to keep in, even as tears ran down her cheeks._

It wasn't until she felt hot tears run down her cheeks that she realized she was crying and ruining the servants' work, reducing her fine eye makeup into a streaked mess.

Of all the memories she had to remember her mind chose to replay that one.

"Nisa?" Her mother knocked on the door.

"Ju-just a minute." She croaked, her voice slightly cracked.

Her wedding was in an half hour, and she still wasn't in her dress. She couldn't put on her dress because she had to retouch her makeup. She grabbed her eye pencil, but her hands wouldn't cooperate with her, shaking too much for her to draw a straight line.

"Nisa? Everyone's already dressed and ready," Pansy's knock was louder compared to Mother's. "Please tell me you're not still combing out your hair."

"Just a minute."

Okay, forget the eye makeup. She'd save it for last. She stirred her brush in the blush compact and whisked it onto her cheeks, making sure it was evenly blended from every angle. Once her cheeks were right and rosy, she coated her lips with a fresh layer of lip-gloss, rubbing her lips together, then wiping the excess off the corners of her mouth.

What was it Lovegood said again? That if more than catastrophe happened, it was the universe trying to tell them something? How could she explain the cake-slip? Rose knocking over the flowers and candles? And, the piece of resistance, Ginny Fucking Weasely coming into the room and reminding her that Harry will always have a special place in her heart just as she will in his because he was "her first love" and she was his?

_Goddamn it!_  Her hands wouldn't stop shaking. It felt like someone shoved a huge pill or something down her throat, making it hard for her to breathe. She couldn't fucking breathe. Her head wouldn't stop spinning, bombing her mind with images. Of candles falling, the cake slipping. The she-weasel running in the middle of the battlefield to Harry and crushing their lips together in a deep kiss that made her heart crumble and bleed out. Harry almost kissing her and then walking away once he remembered who she was and who she wasn't. Feeling like a princess in the sherbet-colored dress, then like a second-rated pauper when Granger blurted out that the weaselette wore it first. Just like she got Harry first.

Harry, who was her first love. And she was his first love and-and-and...

The next knock on her door wasn't just a knock but a pound, nearly bashing in her door.

" _I need another goddamn fucking minute!_ "

The knocking stopped, and she attempted to breathe through her nose. She ended up clenching her fists when the person took her words as an invitation to come in.

If it was the she-weasel coming in again to talk about her first-loving times with Harry, Merlin help her-

Nisa whirled around, ready to hex the girl, then her eyes widened in shock when a familiar mop of raven-black hair came in.

"Harry!" She shot up from her chair and tied her robe, even though he already seen everything. "What the hell are you doing here? Get out!"

"Not a chance."

"Potter, I know you struggle understanding basic facts but you should know a fiancé isn't meant to see his bride before the wedding. It's bad luck-"

"Which is why my eyes are covered." She didn't realize this until she saw that his hands were pressed against his face, shielding his eyes. For extra measure, he turned his back to her.

Even though it was silly, she still walked over and snapped her fingers near his face. When he didn't stir, she turned and pressed her back against his. He searched for her hands and slipped his fingers through hers. The familiar touch lessened the pressure in her chest, helping her breathe a little easier.

"Are you alright?"

She couldn't suppress the snort that ripped through her teeth. Of sure, she was fine. Just dandy. Wading through one disaster after the next, dealing with idiots, getting reacquainted with the dear weaselette, and walking through memory lane that was causing her to have a breakdown.

"I…I'm just…" Dear Merlin, it was like her bridal appointment all over again.

"Feeling overwhelmed?" How was it possible that Harry always knew what was going in her mind when she was constantly out of the loop?

"Yea. That about sums it up."

He didn't push her for an explanation, which she was grateful for since she was sure that would set her back on track with her breakdown. He squeezed her hands extra tight.

"I have to say," he confessed. "This is the second time I'm feeling overwhelmed-to put it mildly I might add."

Second? She asked him what it was, figuring it was an event that was tied to Voldemort. To her surprise, Harry shook his head and said it was him walking into a bookshop.

"A bookshop?" She echoed. Harry was comparing the anxiety of them tying the knot to going inside a bookshop.

"Yes," She couldn't see it but she could feel his smile curling his lips. "When I walked into a bookstore and approached a stunning but familiar blonde with her face buried in a book. A fairytale of all things."

She stared blankly at the wall, trying to figure out what he was talking about. Her lips curved into a smile when her mind finally connected the pieces.

_A wistful smile lifted the corners of her lips as she got to the end of the book, watching the Winter Princess, a vision in her pure white dress, get pulled into the prince's arms before he delivered a great kiss on her lips. Even though she read the book countless times, could recite the story by heart, a smile never failed to lit her face whenever she reached the end of_ Frozen Heart _._

_If only her life could be like Princess Guinevere. A fairytale with everlasting true love. She used to think her life was as perfect as a fairytale. She believed she would find that perfect love. Fate, on the other hand, had different plans, with her family name and legacy going up in smoke and her struggling to deal with the backlash of the war._

" _I never would have pegged you for one who loves fairytales."_

_That voice. That deep but familiar voice that brought back years of snapping at each other, exchanging insults and hexes, racing for the golden snitch._

_It couldn't be._

_She looked over her shoulder and found herself staring into familiar emerald-green, golden-specked eyes._

" _Malfoy." The grand savior of the wizarding world said._

_And in an instant her wistfulness from the story chilled to pure ice. "Potter."_

" _You look good," His face was colored light-red when the words slipped from his mouth. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I mean you've always looked good but-well, you definitely changed since school."_

_As much as she hated to admit it, Potter looked good himself . She suppose he'd always been not bad-looking in a scrawny, messy- haired way, but she saw years out of school and Auror-training really fixed him up, broadening everything from his shoulders, his arms, and his legs._

_Her face heated when she realized she was staring and lifted her eyes back up. A smile gleaned in Potter's eyes that looked almost too knowing for her taste._

" _Well, as much as I enjoy our chats," She shut the book and tucked it into the shelf. "I really should be-"_

" _Go out with me."_

_It was a good thing she already put the book back because she was sure that it would have slipped through her fingers._

_Nisa blinked, then blinked again. She pinched her palm lightly and saw that she was very much awake. She looked back at Potter, whose eyes were still gleaming with that strange look, but also wore a smile on his face._

" _Go out with me." He repeated._

_She scoffed, grabbing her purse from the floor. "Goodbye Potter."_

_She waited until he moved to the side so she could walk, but before she passed by, a hand caught her wrist, holding her in place._

_She looked down at her bound wrist before she met his eyes. Potter smiled at her and took a step towards her._

" _Go out with me."_

_She reminded herself that he just recently called off his engagement with the she-weasel and it was likely he was looking for a rebound. She reminded herself that there was too much bad blood between them. She reminded herself that the last time they were in a position like this, he walked away from her._

_And yet…_

_His grip on her wrist was loose, something she could easily break free of. He was waiting patiently for her final answer, watching her silently. His eyes still beautiful, still amazingly green, still soft. What were the chances of him ever looking at her like again?_

_She took in a deep breath and broke free from his hold but didn't walk away. She stayed behind to say to him, "I don't mind the theater as long as it's ballet, such as Swan Lake, or Moulin L'armor otherwise I will be bored. Any restaurant below four stars, and you'll find yourself having dinner for one. Champagne is acceptable but I refer red wine. If you even for a second act like I'm some prized poodle to be pranced around, you'll find yourself easily knocked down, along with your ego."_

_Potter stared at her and blinked, a smile curving his face. "Friday work for you? Say around seven?"_

_Despite herself, she felt her lips curving into a soft version of a smirk. "Friday it is then."_

"You seemed pretty confident back there, Potter." She teased.

Her hand was squeezed, and Harry chuckled. "Then it seems that I'm a better actor than I thought I was, because I was a nervous wreck."

"Really?" she asked, intrigued.

"Come off it, Malfoy. You know you can be intimidating."

Well, she certainly wasn't known as the Slytherin Ice Princess for nothing. She bit her lip, running her thumb over Harry's fingers. "So we're really doing this?"

"Yea," he said. "We are. Dear Merlin, we actually are."

"Scared, Potter?"

She could feel his smile widen at the familiar taunt, which caused hers to melt away as well. "You wish."

That was all it took to make the worries about their future together, the she-weasel and her words to melt away, putting her back in control. After Harry left, she managed to refresh her face without a single mistake, called for the house-elves to fix her hair into a half-up, half-down look, and slipped on her dress.

In the mirror she looked ten times better than she did than last time she tried it on, with her hair styled and her makeup perfect, her veil securely pinned. Her wedding entourage seemed to agree when she finally descended down the stairs, gasps erupting and smiles spreading as they caught sight of the blushing bride. No looked more shocked than her father who stared at her with wide, shock-filled eyes, his mouth agape.

"You look beautiful, Nisa." He said.

"Thank you, father." She pecked his cheek, feeling her eyes sting with tears. She could have sworn she felt dampness on his own cheek when he leaned in to kiss her in return.

They took their places at the end of the train. At the stroke of five, the wedding march began and they began to move out.

Teddy, the ring-bearer, balanced the rings in one hand while the other was used to hold little Rose's hand as they walked down the aisle, getting smiles and coos from the guests. Especially little Rose, who at the end of the aisle, tried to pick up the fallen rose petals when she realized that her basket was empty. After them were her bridesmaids. Pansy walked out first with Theo by her side, followed by Granger who was escorted by Weasley, and Lovegood who was escorted by Blaise.

"Are you ready?" Father asked her.

She took in a deep breath and nodded. "Yes."

Her father linked his arm through hers and squeezed her hand, almost as if he could sense her anticipation.

The moment she stepped down the aisle, the guests rose from their seats, heads swerving towards her. She saw tears, she heard gasps, she saw smiles accompanied by more tears, but none held her attention more than the beautiful man who looked like a prince in his black suit waiting for her at the end of the aisle.

_It was hard to recognize the street where they were at, on the account of it being so late. Buildings she passed by daily in the board daylight looked new and unfamiliar at night. It was when they were approaching their final destination that she noticed the bake shop, where she typically picked up her favorite blueberry muffin and tea. She rolled her eyes once she saw that they were standing outside her favorite bookshop, but she couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face._

" _Only you, Potter."_

" _One of the reasons why you love me," he grinned, pecking her lips and pulling her inside._

_He took her to her favorite spot of the bookshop, close by the windows where the ladder was poised in front of her favorite section: the fairy-tale books. He climbed onto the ladder and reached for a white and silver book on the top shelf, handing it over to her._

_Nisa took the book from his hand, raising a suspicious brow. Her suspicions soon dimmed when she realized she was holding her favorite fairy tale book,_ Frozen Heart. _"You remembered?"_

" _Of course I did," he smiled. "Would you mind reading it to me? Starting at the last page?"_

" _The last page?" She already opened the book, flipping through the pages. "Why on the earth would you want to start at the last-"_

_She sucked in a sharp breath when she saw there was an additional page to the happily ever after. Next to the picture of the princess' wedding was another girl, one with her hair and eyes, dressed in white gown that was similar to the princess' wedding dress, looking into the eyes of a handsome man with piercing emerald eyes and messy black hair. Above the couple, in ice-blue ink and written in cursive handwriting, was a sentence:_ Happily Ever After doesn't only exist in fairytales.

_Heart-pounding, she lowered the book, then felt her heart leap to her throat as Harry slowly got down on one knee and took her hand._

" _Nisa," he said. "I'm no prince."_

_A sound emerged from her mouth that sounded like a snort, a giggle, and a sob rolled into one._

" _I'm no prince," he continued. "I can't dance to save my life. I don't always know the right thing to do or say. But I will fight for you. I will slay any dragons that would dare make you cry or make you feel anything less than the amazing woman I know you are. I will gladly play the fool and joggle-or at least attempt to joggle-if it would bring a smile to your beautiful face. And I will love you unconditionally and eternally as any prince would their princess."_

_She pressed her hand against her mouth to hold in her sob, but the sucker still managed to escape._

" _So, Draconisa Lyra Malfoy, will you marry me?"_

_Harry opened the box, revealing a simple but flawless princess-cut engagement ring she was proud to see was five-carats._

_Oh dear Merlin._

_Oh great dear Merlin._

" _You…you…." Why the hell was it so hard for her to get the words out? "You goddamn sappy Gryffindor."_

_Harry grinned. "And you my dear, cute Slytherin."_

" _I am not cute," she half-heartedly protested. "And that had to be the cheesiest proposal I ever heard."_

_The grin on his face remained, unfazed. "So is that a yes?"_

_With a sob and giggle erupting from her mouth, she leaped onto the boy, knocking him onto the ground and covering his face with a thousand kisses, chanting yes, yes, yes you goddamn idiot, I'm stunned you even had to ask._

Harry looked at her the same way he did when he knocked into her fourth year at the Yule Ball and paid her a compliment. He looked at her the same way he did when she stepped out of her house for their first date, dressed in a white flirty dress that hugged her every curve. He looked at her the same way he did when they made love for the first time and he removed her clothes layer by layer. Like she was a being from other planet and he was stunned by the fact he had the privilege to be near her presence.

Only difference between those looks then and the look he had now was the fact streams of tears poured from his eyes. He didn't touch them though. He let them fall, unashamed, only focused on her.

Nisa couldn't blame him. She felt her own tear floor pouring down her cheeks, ruining her makeup. Only she couldn't give a rat's arse about it.

Before her father handed her over to Harry, he said to him "You better take care of her, Potter, or you will make an end so cruel that the devil himself will mourn for your soul."

Harry didn't falter even once. He gazed at her with tear-filled, love-glowing eyes. "I promise."

Father nodded and finally let her go, giving her one last kiss on the cheek before he took his seat beside Mother, who was wiping her eyes with her handkerchief.

Harry took her hand and give it a gentle squeeze. "You look beautiful." he mouthed.

Her smile grew even more. "I know." she teased.

He rolled his eyes half-heartedly and she gave him a wink before they turned to McGonagall, who acting minister to the ceremony.

"Mr. Potter? Ms. Malfoy? If someone had told me back then that you two would actually reach this point and do so together, I think I would have had Miss Pomfey check them out."

Her comment brought laughter to the crowd, including the couple.

"However," Her stern face softened by the appearance of a small smile. "I think it proves a theory that has been passed on from generations to generations. That there is a fine line between hate and love. And it's clear that you two crossed that line."

The rings were brought forward and slide onto fingers. Vows were exchanged, causing the waterworks to overflow. McGonagall finally got down to the last bit of business.

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take Draconisa Lyra Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poor, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." He smiled.

Nisa bit her lip hard to keep herself together, to keep the sobs locked in.

"Do you, Draconisa Lyra Malfoy, take Harry James Potter, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poor, in sickness and health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." she breathed.

"Then by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now-"

Nisa dropped her bouquet and yanked Harry forward by his collar, planting a deep, passionate kiss on his lips that set off applauds and catcalls from their guests.

"Continue kissing the groom."

Harry scooped her into his arms like she was nothing and spun her out, all without breaking the lock of their lips

Their friends and family rose from their seats, applauding for them. Little Rose was tossing her petals at them but neither one paid too much attention to anything other than the taste of ecstasy on each other's lips and the fact that they were actually, finally married.


End file.
